Manipulaciones
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Sabe porque todos le odian pero ¿Le odiaran tanto? Ezekiel encontrara un misterio en torno del odio de los campistas hacia el. secretos ,rumores ,mentiras y conspiración esta en su contra y tratara de averiguar la verdad detras de todo ese odio contra el.
1. Chapter 1

**Manipulaciones**

_**Total drama no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.**_

_**Una historia al descubrir un complot contra Ezekiel ¿Quién fue el culpable? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Que tendrá que hacer Ezekiel para descubrir la verdad?**_

_**Solo debe de averiguarlo.**_

* * *

><p><em>¿Nunca te has preguntando que…? ... Quizas las cosas malas que te suceden es por alguna razón o por alguien. Existen las casualidades pero no has sentido como que algo esta mas allá de los sucesos….y si ¿quizas fueron causados?... ¿si fue por alguien?<em>

Eso se pregunto Ezekiel.

Ya a final despues de la cuarta temporada de total drama, donde treces nuevos campistas compitieron en la isla del drama que anteriormente fue arrendada por una compañía de productos químicos, para no alargar el cuento, los nuevos campistas lograron integrarse a los antiguos y compartieron una sola cosa: su odio a Chris McLean.

Ezekiel no fue curado en ese momento de su estado bestial, no, fue un mes despues de la final de la cuarta temporada que su madre ya preocupada lo llevo a un doctor. Unos meses despues de terapia horrible y degradante ,mas para los doctores debido a que tenían que velar a un chico salvaje que inusualmente terminaba causando destrozos pero eso no venia el caso ,Ezekiel fue curado pero no completamente. Tuvo que aprender a leer y escribir otra vez, se olvido de hablar mandarín, ruso y español, su cabello jamás volvió a ser el mismo, ya no crecía como antes, ahora tenia que tener un corte estilo corto militar, tenia que tomar muchas pastillas con vitamina E, un tratamiento a la extrema palidez que poseía, una tal parecida a la de Gwen pero lo peor de todo fue que tuvo problemas de desnutrición.

Fueron tiempos horribles. Al final paso un año y comenzó la quinta temporada de total drama donde tenían que hacer retos basados a los deportes y esas cosas, todos los concursarte tanto nuevos como viejos fueron seleccionados para la nueva temporada y fue como empezó aquel día. Él fue seleccionado y Ezekiel por una vez, decidió apartarse de todos, odiaba tanto que le molestaran por lo de su estado bestial y por su ya, hace exactamente tres años, comentarios sexistas, además que algunos hasta le tenían miedo. El primer reto fue de una competencia de escalar arboles de mas de doce metros donde se le fue puesto una serie de explosivos y otros trucos. Despues tenían que escalar una montaña artificial, despues tomar una bandera custodiada por varios alpinistas rabiosos y para terminar lanzarse de dicha montaña y caer en una pequeña piscina.

Como lo fue en el primer reto de isla del drama, Ezekiel hizo lo que se pidió, sus habilidades físicas habían aumentando por su estado bestial, es mas, en algunos casos tenia secuela y en un momento había entrado en una, cuando recobro la consciencia, supo que en su lapso bestial escalo su correspondiente árbol, al escalar la montaña fue fácil pero tuvo problemas con Alejandro y Scott pero al final logro llegar y tomar una bandera. Recordó que debía tomar su medicina pero se concentro en cumplir con el reto y evitar al menos ser el primer eliminado, por lo que se lanzo y cayo duramente en el concreto, no logro caer en la piscina. Al final su equipo perdió, no fue su culpa, el casi lo logro, no como Lindsay que no subió a los arboles o como Harold tuvo problemas con los alpinistas rabiosos.

Ese día le hizo pensar. Cuando en su momento de soledad, nadie se le acercaba era obvio, escucho de parte de algunos miembros de su equipo votar por el. Lo que no le molesto era que desearan votar por el, no le molesto que una vez seria ser el primer expulsado por tercera vez, no le molesto que nadie parecía al menos tenerle respeto, no le molesto que nadie pareció tener en cuenta como el casi puso en peligro su vida, no una, sino dos veces saltar de un acantilado y montaña con mas de ocho kilómetros a nivel de mar. Lo que le molesto fue que hablaron aquello como si fuera algo normal ,algo que no hay que tener en cuenta ,lo mencionaron como si estuvieran hablando del clima y Ezekiel entendió que era cierto ,él se va y nadie ni pensaría dos veces en el. Se va Eva y todos pensarían que es una suerte no tenerla ,se va Heather algunos pensaran que era mejor no tener a la serpiente traicionera con ellos ,se va Gwen ,oh todos se lamentarían ,Bridgette ,Duncan y Cody se quejarían ,Courtney y Sierra hablarían mal de ella hasta despues de tres días. Ezekiel se va y todos no piensan nada.

Entonces se pregunto ¿Qué había hecho mal? Y yéndose al bosque solo, pensó en toda su vida en aquel maldito reality. Nadie parecía entender que él fue un chico campesino estudiante de casa, que no conocía casi nada del mundo, su televisión solo agarraba señales de algunos canales debido a lo lejos que estaba de la ciudad. Los comentarios sexistas, según dijeron, no era lo que quiso decir, su papa dijo "ayuda a las chicas si no puede hacerse cargo" puede ser machista, quizas lo de que las chicas son mas débiles físicamente que los hombres fue un error, lo de que son menos listas quizas pero por dios, lo que su padre dijo era que fuera un caballero. El no conoció nada ,su prima era una chica ingenua y no era buena en los deportes ,era la única mujer aparte de su madre y tía que había estado cerca de el durante toda su vida ,no fue su culpa pensar así. Durante su tiempo en la isla de los perdedores, Chris le sugirió intentar parecer un chico rapero, dique porque ellos consiguen más amigos y una linda chica, hasta le menciono acercarse más a Bridgette, Ezekiel no le gusto porque sabía que la surfista era novia de Geoff pero Ezekiel creyó en Chris y así lo hizo.

La segunda temporada fue algo diferente. Chris le dijo en secreto que cada vez que Geoff hiciera o dijera algo, le apoyara. Esta vez Ezekiel acepto, Geoff era su inspiración, alguien genial, que todos quieren y respeta, con una linda novia de buen corazón y finalmente alguien que se divertía, por ello siempre lo apoyo pero hasta Ezekiel se daba cuenta que aquello le dio la fama de alguien codicioso, como aquella vez en "Total drama, la secuela" cuando Geoff menciono sobre la importancia de entre la amistades y el dinero. Al final el intento ser mas popular, intentar ser un Gánster aunque no sabia bien que era esos sujetos, Chris le dijo esto y aquello, por lo que hizo lo que se le dijo.

La tercera temporada fue la peor. Nadie le quiso cerca, Chris de repente parecía le, por casi no entra y como deseo no hacerlo aquella vez, nuevamente fue el primer expulsado y termino en la parte de carga alimentándose de comida rancia y viviendo con varios animales. Despues ocurrió esto y lo otro, termino siendo un salvaje, tuvo entre sus manos el millón de dólares pero termino incinerado en el volcán. Su vida se fue al desagüe por ese maldito show. Pensó una y otra vez ,en que había hecho mal ,es decir….por dios ,Duncan engaño a Courtney con Gwen ,Alejandro hizo que Bridgette y Leshwana fueran eliminadas usando engaño y seducción ,Sierra es una acosadora ,Noah es muy sarcástico y cínico ,Owen es un ingenuo echa-pedos ,Izzy es una loca amante de los destrozos ,Eva es una sociópata con problemas de la ira ,Heather es una chica cruel y manipuladora ,Courtney es una engreída chica con problemas psicológicos. Todos ellos han hecho cosas peores y a Ezekiel le odian.

Él se pregunto seriamente porque.

Es que era lógico, puede ser que haya dicho comentarios machistas aquel día pero eso no era exactamente excusa lógica para haber sido eliminado prematuramente. Su eliminación en gira mundial es entendible pero ¿Por qué Harold parecía odiarle tanto? él no le había hecho algo antes, tampoco fue su culpa cuando perdió aquel palo, intento defenderlos de los caimanes, Harold debió haberlo entendido…no, la cuestión es que Harold debió haber votado por el por cuestiones, no personalmente como le dijo en la ceremonia de eliminación. La otra cuestión es que ¿Por qué nadie olvidaba los comentarios machistas? Es que…es tan hipócrita de sus partes. Bridgette hablando de que era una buena chica y que siempre daba segundas oportunidades…entonces ¿Dónde estaba la suya?...no, Bridgette no es hipócrita…pensó en eso, había algo sobre ello, tenia que haber un motivo de porque Bridgette aun le odiaba.

Cuestiono sobre ello y decidió averiguarlo. Sabia que solo tenia ese día antes de su eliminación, ser el primer expulsado parecía cliché con el. Intento sigilosamente ir a la recamara de las chicas y usando sus sentidos para evitar ser sorprendido, encontró el diario de Bridgette. El no sabia porque las chicas son tan apegadas a los diarios pero no le importo, quería respuesta. Comenzó a leer sobre los escritos de Bridgette o más bien lo que tenían fechas de la isla del drama y lo que descubrió hizo que frunciera el ceño oscuramente. Lo que encontró era….rarezas ¿Aquí a cuando él se metió al cuarto de Bridgette? ¿Desde cuando él le gustaba Bridgette? ¿Desde cuando el envió una carta de amor a la rubia surfista?...pero la cuestión era los tiempos y el contenido de dichos sucesos. Bridgette detallaba en sus palabras, que ella estaba enojada con el debido a que era un acosador y que no sabía darle espacio, que no entendía que ella ya tenía novio e incluso que no dejaba atrás sus creencias machistas. Ezekiel siguió leyendo cada vez mas confundido y enojado, Bridgette comentaba que ella le conto eso a Geoff, a Courtney y a Lindsay sobre sus "supuestos" intentos de cortejo.

En contra de su conciencia, Ezekiel fue a por los diarios de Gwen, Leshwana, Beth, Heather y Courtney. No comentaría de unas las cosas que supo de Gwen, Heather y Courtney, con solo comentar que jamás la vera de la misma forma. Pero el punto fue que poco a poco comenzó a conectar cosas que cada más y más le estaba confundiendo…. ¿Aquí a cuando él era un pervertido? ¿Cómo así que el había tomado la ropa interior de Heather? Ella puede ser muy hermosa pero por el amor del pan tostado, el ni entraba a la habitación de sus padres, por lo que jamás había visto la ropa interior femenina de alguna clase ¿Cómo iba a hacer esto y para que lo haría? Por suerte para el, no sabia que haría un chico con la ropa interior de una chica, ya saben, en _momentos solos._ Courtney detallo en pequeñas partes que ella tenía deseo de hacerles una demanda a sus padres para que no tenga la oportunidad de impartir enseñanza a alguien otra vez ¿pero que tenía ella con sus padres? ¿Por qué Courtney tiene el pensamiento de demandar a sus padres? El jamás le había hecho algo ¡Le defendió en la isla de los perdedores y por el, ella no fue la primera expulsado! ….no, algo olía mal aquí y no era la comida podrida que Izzy guardo bajo su cama.

Dejo todo intacto y rápidamente fue a buscar información y desesperadamente intento encontrar un modo de buscar algo de información de los chicos pero no debía de decir a alguien que el leyó los diarios de algunas de las chicas. Tenia mas preguntas que respuestas, sabia porque algunas de las chicas le tratan mal y quienes tienen novios, del porque chicos como Duncan, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Justin, Trent, Dj y Tyler no se le acercaban. Era sentido común, la chica le dice a su novio que un chico le esta molestando, el novio no se acerca o le habla a dicho chico, en algunos casos el novio advierte a sus amigos del ya mencionado…. Como menciono aquella vez Noah, la ley del hielo, en un modo exilian al dicho mencionado para que _aprenda _a no molestar a sus parejas.

Tampoco ayudo su comportamiento despues de eso. Tenia preguntas si pero oh maldita sea, era tan obvio. Como las chicas lo ven como un sexista codicioso que no se calla la boca, que intenta que todos le presten atención y peor ahora le ven como un monstruo. Era tan horrible porque la cosa es que todas aquellas cosas que según ellas escriben y afirma que él ha hecho no son ciertas. Nada de eso era cierta, Ezekiel se la pasó con Chris, escuchando música rap, paseando por la isla de los perdedores para su falta de vitamina E, nada más ¡¿Cómo puede ser que esas cosas hayan sucedido y él no las haya hecho? Lo único que puede pensar era:

Una trampa.

Era tan simple de ver, alguien le puso una trampa, alguien planeo esas cosas, alguien le tenia tanto odio para hacerles esas cosas, lanzarle a la soledad ante los demás campistas…pero ¿Quién fue? ¿Eva? No, ella no es tan estratégica y tan macabra, ella prefiere los puños ¿Noah? Un plan tan retorcido para hacerle sufrir seria algo que Noah haría pero él no tenía problemas con el cínico ¿Heather? Mucho trabajo y al parecer ella no podría ser, es una de la victima ¿Courtney? No, ella era más normal en la primera temporada, además no se conocieron mucho como para ello. El odio hacia el comenzó lentamente desde isla del drama pero empeoro desde luz-drama-Acción

¿Quién quedaría? ¿Quién seria capaz de planear que todos le odiaran y hacerlo de tal manera?

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Manipulaciones**

**Total drama no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

_Este no es un capitulo lleno de interrogantes, sino uno pasivo. En el próximo habrá más drama._

* * *

><p><em>Un poco sobre mí.<em>

-El primer eliminado de la quinta temporada fue… ¡Lindsay!-Chris aparento decirlo con su tono arrogante que comúnmente usaba pero interiormente estaba consternado al igual que casi todos los campistas. La mencionada comenzó a lagrimar al ser la primera expulsada de la quinta temporada y fue consolada por su novio Tyler que salto enseguida a cuestionar el asunto.

-¡Chris! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡¿Quién votaría por Lindsay?

-Bueno, contando que ella no completo ni la primera parte del desafío entonces es entendible-Dijo Chris escogiéndose de hombros pero en su mente se preguntaba lo mismo. Por otro lado, mientras algunos de los miembros del equipo perdedor estaban en sus asuntos, Ezekiel con el rostro carente de cualquier emoción se levanto sin decir nada y partió con calma hacia el bosque, logro escuchar que le mencionaron pero no le importo igual. Lindsay ya se estaba yendo en medio de una despedida conmovedora, por lo que nadie le presto atención a la idea sobre la otra vez. Se sintió enfermo.

Ezekiel no se sentía orgulloso de lo que hizo. Secretamente, tanto para los demás campistas como Chris, Chef y pero no menos importante las cámaras, cambio los votos, la tercera parte del equipo votaron por el y sinceramente no se sorprendió, ya había escuchado que iban a votar por el injustamente. No le gusto haber cambiado los votos pero ya se ha hecho antes y ¿tu crees como resulto las cosas? Harold lo hizo y aun así sigue siendo popular, para Ezekiel eso es una injusticia pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Tenia mejores preocupaciones.

La cuestión del misterio que estaba a su alrededor. Alguien ha difamado en su contra y por ello desesperado recurrió alterar los votos, debía de quedarse en la isla para averiguar quien fue que le daño su vida. Las opciones están cursando por su mente de manera rápida, hay cosas que faltaban, mucho misterio pero no menos importante, mucho dolor. Dolía maldita sea eh. Dolía por un demonio. Alguien le jodío su vida. Porque no hablaba de solo el show. Courtney le dio la perspectiva de que su vida estaba peor que nunca, maldecía a ese endemoniado reality show por haber dañado su futuro. La cuestión es ¿Qué pasara despues? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el show pierda popularidad? Pues ellos regresaban a sus vidas normales o a las suyas, debido a que Chris no tiene una vida común y corriente. Esa es el Quo de los problemas. Ya muchos le odiaban por dique "su comportamiento sexista"

Porque si uno se pone a pensar ¿Si es tan malo con apenas unas cuarentas personas…?...imaginase con todo el mundo. Ezekiel sabe muchas lenguas y tiene experiencia en el arco y flecha, por lo que eso es un buen curriculum para entrar a una universidad pero ¡Oh dios! Da tanta ira y dolor por lo que tendrá que pasar. Porque los problemas serian los siguientes: puede que el director de la universidad no le acepte debido a que tenga una aberración hacia a él o puede poner varias excusas para no aceptarlo en la institución, otro problema que seria similar pueden ser los maestros, el acoso y el señalamiento de un maestro o varios complicaría sus estudios, hey ¿Qué un maestro se la pasa llamando la atención en clases y que en todas las tareas, no importa que tan bien este hechas, te ponga una nota inferior? Y sus compañeros, oh que tristeza eh ¡NO TENDRIA A NADIE! No tiene a alguien aquí ¿Cómo esperaría tener amigos en la universidad?

Tenia como 20% de que sus estudios en la educación superior resultaran positivos o a más tardar que solo complete de dos a cinco meses de clases. Y quizas así seria, porque es patético admitirlo pero el público en general le odia así que no debía poner esperanzas en que tenga una educación universitaria satisfactoria. Su única opción seria conseguir trabajo pero ¡Era lo mismo! podía dar clases de chino o ruso o japonés, cualquiera de las lenguas que se sabia pero eso no era productivo. Según a los ojos de Ezekiel, el único trabajo y un modo de avanzar a su adultez es sencilla pero no menos dolorosa: ir al ejército.

La mayoría de los hombres entra al ejercito para prestar el servicio por tres años ,él tendría esa opción y ganaría puntos en su curriculum para conseguir un empleo o estudiar en una universidad pero como un seguro ,por si no consigue despues ni uno de los otros ,tendría que seguir en el ejercito. Ese era el empleo que según a sus ojos, no habría problemas en dejarle entrar al entrenamiento militar. Pero temía, él no era fuerte aunque si resistente debido a tanto a los trabajos que tenia que hacer en la granja de sus padres y por si fuera por su estado bestial pero eso no compensaban nada todas sus debilidades. La pasaría horrible, seria hostigado por quizas sus superiores (Algo normal comento una vez Brick) y sus compañeros podían hacerlo igual pero ser militar estaba garantizado. Pero igual temía por las cosas que podía ocurrir si tomaba aquel camino, había guerra en el mundo donde podían ser enviados. Ezekiel siempre veía las noticias, los sucesos en los países tercera categoría que usualmente están enfrascados en guerras civiles o lo de Egipto o peor, Vietnam, todos eran ejemplos donde él podría terminar y no lo quería. Era quizas su única opción pero no le gustaba.

Por ello estaba tan desesperado en la búsqueda de la verdad, porque en si, le jodieron su vida, ya no tendría amigos, ya no tendría una novia, ya no tendría su primer beso, lo de la primera vez no le importaba, su religión le decía que debe de tener sexo es en el matrimonio así que no estaba tan ansioso como los demás aunque ya tenia casi diecinueves años por lo que quizas son pocos los que seguían siendo vírgenes. Pero ese no es la puta cuestión eh. Sentía desesperación, sentía dolor, sentía miedo, sentía frustración, sentía…ira….no ¡EL SENTIA DESEO DE VENGANZA!...eso sentía, deseaba hacerle pagar al causante de esto. Por ello se quedaría, averiguaría sobre el misterio de Ezekiel Jason Barreth de Total drama serie.

Pero primero debía ir a tomar un baño.

* * *

><p>No quería decirlo en voz alta pero le tenía fobia un poco al agua. No es patético y no piense que no es higiénico. Su fobia venia de ese día, el volcán en erupción, roca volando por todos y el cayado del cielo prendido en fuego ¿Cómo sobrevivió? No lo sabía pero despues de eso ocurrió ese momento. Caer al mar, Ser una bestia salvaje y ser golpeado por rocas volcánicas y por si fuera, aun con ese estado animal, no saber nadar causa que termine nadando y pataleando de puro horror. Fue un pequeño momento que el había recobrado la conciencia pero lo recordaba en sus pesadillas, la sensación de las quemaduras, de los dolores en su cuerpo por las rocas volcánicas pero lo peor fue el agua, agitándose por todos lados, dificultando sus movimientos como si fuera un especie de red que lo llevaba lentamente a la muerte, la desesperación para respirar, para dejar que el agua surca por su boca, pataleando como un propenso intentado aspira aire y el miedo. El miedo y el horror fue tal que algunas veces terminaba teniendo pesadillas y lo peor de todo era que nadie le ha consolado por eso.<p>

Tener miedo y que nadie te diga que todo estará bien, es algo muy doloroso. Su madre y padre no son compresivos, por lo que jamás le dijo de esto. El tampoco esperaba que alguien viniera de quien sabe donde a consolarte por sus pesadillas pero aun así dolía. Deseaba tanto un amigo, que podía hablarle de sus temores, que le dijera cosas que le calmaran o que bromeara. Pero no tenia nada de eso. Su temor al agua es tal que no podía ir a nadar al mar o a un lago con normalidad o bañarse con normalidad. Quizas eso explicaría que haya fallado en el primer reto, quizas inconscientemente se lanzo a otra dirección para no caer a la piscina pero….esperaba que al menos habría logrado un poco de valor en el momento que salto. Pero da igual.

La forma en el que él se bañaba era que usando una cuenca que se consiguió, se echaba agua con ello y usaba jabón para obviamente limpiarse pero él no se acercaba al lago, por lo que se encontraba en la orilla de esta siendo flaqueado por algunas rocas. El miedo a ahogarse aun seguía presente y aunque podría bañarse en los baños de los campistas pero no deseaba encontrarse con los demás, porque Ezekiel sabia bien lo que sucedería. Algunas veces cuando el agua caía a montones, su miedo entraba a erupción y terminaba gritando completamente en pánico, eso ya le había sucedido en su casa con sus padres y no quería que sucediera ahí, en esa maldita isla. Era malo tener hidrofobia porque debía de tener cuidado al tomar una ducha, menos mal que oculto su miedo cuando iba en el yate que le trajo a la isla. Pero eso no era importante. La cuestión era ¿Qué debía de hacer para buscar información?

No podía ir a preguntarle a los demás, eso seria estúpido, actualmente él estaba solo. Nada más. Necesitaba algo con que comenzar pero no se le ocurría nada. Deseaba tanto que no tuviera tantos problemas pero los tenía y debía de aguantárselos. Debía no solo sobrevivir a los retos y evitar ser expulsado, también debía de averiguar el misterio del porque todos le odiaban y debía de hacerlo en la competencia. Mostrar sus pruebas al mundo entero, así salvaría su futuro. Así habría justica porque haría pagar al desgraciado que lo llevo a la soledad y el rechazo. Lo juraba por toda su alma que lo haría. De pronto detecto un sonido entre los arboles, no tenia la paciencia necesaria por lo que lanzo un rugido lleno de furia para alejar al animal que le estaba viendo bañarse. Pero viendo quien era, supuso que la cosa es mas incomoda. Porque era una persona y peor, una chica.

-¿Qué quieres, eh?-Él no fue educado para ser grosero, dios, que su madre le daba un zape cada vez que hacia una tontería…aunque pensándolo mejor, no fue la mejor educación. Da igual. Pero por sus palabras y tonos de voz era entendible cuando quien había aparecido era nada mas ni nada menos que Heather.

-Vine a hablar contigo….porque…. ¿Por qué estas en el bosque?

-Me estoy bañando.

-¿Te estas…? ¡Ugh! No me había dado cuenta ¿Porque no te bañas en los baños comunales?

-Debido a que sufro Hidrofobia.

-Supongo….eres un pordiosero. Me imagino que eres igual que Owen, que no se…

-¡Silencio, sucia serpiente! Mi hidrofobia no evita que me bañe con normalidad-Le siseo fríamente. No estaba de humor para soportar a Heather y que le comparara con la bola de grasa que era Owen. Puede ser un poco tosco limpiándose la nariz con los dedos pero se bañaba como todos los demás. Bueno, lo mas normal posible que alguien pueda padeciendo hidrofobia. Gruño una vez mas evitando que Heather replicara por sus palabras. Parecía ser que se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando terreno sensible y por lo que oyó, cambio de tema.

-Te seré directa: Se que tuviste que ver con la eliminación de la tarada de Lindsay, yo escuche que varios iban a votar por ti. Era obvio, eres la burla del show.

-Se mi lugar Heather-Escupió con acidez a la joven de ascendencia china. Ezekiel crujió sus dientes mirando con amenaza a la pelinegra. No estaba de humor- Te recomiendo eh, de no aparecer y decir cosas que ya se solo por el gusto de cuestionarme…así que ten con cuidado, señorita Wong.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?...Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que me apellido Wong? Y ¿Qué ocurre ti, perdedor? Y si me acerco a ti es por algo ¿Acaso no se te ocurre…?

-Si tuve o no que ver con la eliminación de Lindsay eh, no es tu asunto, Heather pero da igual si dijo o no, intentaras chantajearme eh. Yo se lo que tu quieres, quieres una alianza, supongo que es debido a que nadie confía en ti eh y además de que Alejandro termino contigo.

-¿Pero que...? ¡¿Cómo supiste sobre eso?-Ezekiel se maldijo en silencio. Eso fue parte de lo que había leído del diario de Heather aunque no todo, hojeo algunas cosas y por casualidad se entero que Alejandro había terminado con Heather. Quizas sea la razón del porque la chica Wong ha estado frustrada y distante de los demás, da igual. Ezekiel se encamino a donde estaba la toalla para secarse. Algo que ignoro fue que le dio una vista completa de su cuerpo a Heather que se sonrojo por lo que vio. Puede ser por la vergüenza o por la repulsión pero daba lo mismo, él lo ignoro.

-Obtuve Información eh…..da igual….necesito ayuda Heather- lo pensó mejor, ella al igual que él era odiada por todos. Quizas funcionaria, ella era chismosa, cruel, intimidadora, era perfecta además conocía los oscuros secretos de Heather por lo que…aunque no le gustaba, lo usaría para su beneficio. En la búsqueda de la verdad. Miro como la joven tenia las mejillas rojas y un…. ¿sangre en la nariz? Da igual, sus ojos le miraban con curiosidad, será por lo que diría.

-¿Mi ayuda? Supongo….coff, coff….la necesitaras y yo….

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces Heather. Esto no es por el premio, es mi vida la que esta en juego. Heather ¿Me ayudaras a averiguar un pequeño misterio, eh?

-¿Misterio? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Y a que te refieres con tu vida? ¿Y cuando me vas a responder de como sabes todas esas cosas sobre mi? ¿Y que obtengo yo a cambio?

-Un aliado, eh pero me ayudaras en algo muy importante…. ¿Aceptas?

-…Ya veré, solo responde.

-Lo hare, eh…_Como dijo una vez Noah "mantén a tus amigos cerca, mantén a tus enemigos __aun mas cerca__" veamos si me eres de utilidad Heather…porque ,amiga no eres eh..._

**Continuara….**


End file.
